


Complaints and Disappointments.

by firendawn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, this one has 666 words im genuinely surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firendawn/pseuds/firendawn
Summary: Loqi can’t stop complaining about everything. Honestly speaking, he just wants to get the job done quickly with the intention of spending the rest of his weekend with Cor.





	

“Can you stop talking for one second?” Cor snapped at Loqi while parrying the Ronin’s attacks. His blade vibrated and for a second, Cor’s grip on his katana loosened, leaving him vulnerable to the daemon that’s grinning smugly down at him. Cor gritted his teeth – nothing is more annoying than an overconfident daemon getting an advantage of him while he’s distracted.

Regrettably, for Cor, he’s saved by someone who’s ten times more infuriating than the daemon that he’s currently facing. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ Three continuous shots from a handgun and the daemon was knocked over backward. Cor was about to thank the sharpshooter for his help but he gets cut off as the petite blonde smacked him in the head with the edge of his gun.

“What are you doing, slacking around? So much for the immortality, you were holding that guy off for at _least_ 10 minutes now!”

That’s an overstatement.

“We’re going home with _this_ bounty, we’re going to get _amazing_ meat tonight at Hammerhead and we’re going to get _drunk_ afterward and then I’m going to suck your prized possession for supper!” With every emphasis of a word, Loqi shoots a daemon straight in the head.

“So, can you please get your head together, soldier?” Loqi pleaded softly, but enough for Cor to hear as he reloads his gun with another magazine.  
Cor chuckled under his breath. “A tough order, captain.” He kept his distance away from Loqi, but far enough for him to reach the blonde if he were to ever be in trouble. Knowing Loqi, Cor wouldn’t even need to worry – the boy would be by his side faster than any bullet if he ever to be in danger.

All that was left was a few Ronins. Loqi has already slaughtered the smaller daemons on his side, and even though he’d like to get things done swiftly, he’s not really the type to deal with the bigger threats. He leaves that to Cor, the guy who basically executes anything or _anyone_ in a single heartbeat. 

“Come on, Cor. Clean them up quick and let’s go home.” Loqi complained as he scuttled over to the nearest rock, leaning against it to catch his breath. He wasn’t used to being in the fields at night; using a handgun, moreover. It was gifted to him by the Marshal and despite the fact that Loqi told him he preferred using a sniper rifle over a handgun, ( _due to the distance between him and a daemon_ ), Cor wouldn’t listen to his pleas.

 _“It’s best you stick close to me.”_ Or that’s what he said.

As the surroundings became eerily silent, the ground beneath him began to shake. Loqi gripped the rough edges of the rock to stabilize himself and gripped his gun tightly. As expected, an Iron Giant emerged from the ground and a deafening roar engulfed the night. His hands began fumbling and his gun was shaky in his grasp. He bit his lip anxiously and turned his head around, only to find Cor and the remaining Ronins missing. Alarming bells were ringing in his head, begging him to fend for his life.

 _Oh no_ , Loqi thought. it’s one of those days where Cor gets awfully infuriated at Loqi due to his constant babbling to the point that he leaves him to his own mess. Cor has done lots of it in the past, but he’s usually not that far away. The Marshal enjoys seeing the look of pure misery on Loqi’s face as he comes calling out to him for help.

“Bad timing to leave me alone, Cor, bad timing!” His heart abandoning his mind, he began running towards the road, hoping to lose the daemon somewhere along the lines. After fighting the smaller bunch, he didn’t have that much strength left in him but he hoped that it’ll be enough for him to escape the sights of the metal scrap.

“Guess who’s not getting their dick sucked tonight?” Loqi yells out in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anonymous for your prompt!
> 
> Gay screaming will hurt your vocal chords, Loqi. I don't think sucking dicks might be a good idea for you. Unless you're planning to scream more in bed after Cor saves your ass again.  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
